Gare aux auteurs sadiques et fujoshi
by Papy-1412
Summary: Y a des matins, parfois, qui sont merdiques, où le monde et le fandom décident soudainement que ce serait marrant de te faire chier pour dix chapitres supplémentaires.
1. Chapter 1

Attention, préparez-vous à lire le truc le plus stupide/sans logique/pété/lourd de votre vie.

Pas de bêta (non, je ne suis pas si cruelle), disclaimer au Gorille Suprême qu'est Sorachi.  
>HAVE A GOOD READ &amp; HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN-SAN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gare aux auteurs sadiques et fujoshi<strong>

* * *

><p>Les oiseaux chantaient, c'était si joli. Oh, et un chat sur la gouttière, comme c'était mignon... tout comme la chambre, d'ailleurs. Pas mal, les tatamis, ils étaient très... blancs. Les draps aussi, d'ailleurs, on sentait que c'était un bon hôtel, hein... un lit propre, c'est une journée qui commence bien, n'est-ce pas?<p>

Gintoki observait autour de lui avec un léger sourire crispé, évitant tout ce qui pourrait le pousser à regarder à sa droite. Non, non, il n'était pas assez stupide pour commettre cette erreur. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience, on ne la lui faisait pas deux fois, non mais oh!

Mais bon... … quand même, sérieux?

Oui, il paniquait. Oh, doux euphémisme, il était totalement crispé, son regard dévié sur sa gauche, et il émit un petit gémissement quand la personne à ses côtés bougea et tira les draps. Ses yeux furent bien forcés de descendre quand la couette – oh, elle était peut-être pas si propre que ça finalement – glissa de ses jambes. Et oui, quelle surprise, on se serait cru dans une fanfiction : il était nu. Bien évidemment. C'était _impossible _qu'il lui reste que son caleçon, hein, il _fallait_ qu'il soit totalement à poil. Comme si ça arrivait pas déjà assez dans le manga.

Bon, en tout cas, ça, c'était fait : il avait encore abusé de l'alcool. Sérieux, l'auteur n'était pas originale, l'arc Scandal avait commencé pareil. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire! C'est ainsi que le Yorozuya prit la décision de ne _pas _regarder qui se trouvait sous la couette, à sa droite.

En même temps, logique! La dernière fois, il aurait pu mourir! Dans son propre vomi, ou d'une crise cardiaque; il ne préférait pas se rappeler de cet horrible instant où il avait cru, ou plutôt avait été persuadé qu'il avait couché avec la vieille peau qui lui servait de logeuse.

Si ça se trouvait, c'était pareil. Encore une fois, ces cons n'avaient pas d'imagination, et voulaient lui faire croire qu'il s'était bourré au point de coucher avec n'importe qui! Et qu'on ne lui rappelle pas qu'il avait au final bel et bien couché avec Madao; c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend la vie!

Alors soudain, un éclair le frappa. Pas un vrai, hein, ces genres de loupiotes qui s'illuminent quand les héros ont des idées, souvent incroyables. Dommage, celle de Gintoki était totalement bateau, et au final pas si bonne que ça. Mais sur le coup, il crut que _non_.

Gintoki se dit qu'il allait, dramatiquement évidemment, tirer les draps. Il pourrait ainsi rire à gorge déployée, et se moquer de ces petits impertinents qui osaient penser qu'ils allaient le rouler une _deuxième_ fois! Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire – Gintoki n'est pas l'homme le plus intelligent du monde, pardonnez-le – et il n'allait pas être le dindon de la farce cette fois! Hahaha!

Et tandis qu'un rire digne de Sakamoto résonnait dans sa tête, le lit bougea encore, et une touffe de cheveux émergea du lin. Bien noire, et elle semblait... courte.

Un cri d'horreur manqua s'échapper de sa gorge. Non... ils n'étaient tout de même pas allés jusque-là? C'était une blague?

Shinpachi, ce sale traître!

C'était la seule possibilité, pour cette andouille. Pour le piéger, il fallait quelqu'un : 1) Qu'il connaissait, pour bien le faire paniquer, 2) Avec un minimum de rancœur, 3) Qui ne trouverait pas ce genre de farce complètement stupide. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Shinpachi! C'était encore cette débile histoire de paiement! Quel acharné!

Sa main se crispa sur les draps, et il déglutit. Allez, il était temps. Ce binoclard allait morfler.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car un grognement se fit entendre, et la personne à ses côtés se redressa, entraînant le peu de pudeur qu'il leur restait avec les draps. Hijikata – car évidemment que c'était lui, vous avez lu le pairing, p'tites malines – observa les alentours avec un air mal réveillé, portant une main à sa tête douloureuse. Quand il se dirigea vers sa gauche, il sentit un courant d'air, et la couette remonta soudainement. L'énorme bosse qu'il vit à ses côtés, dans le lit, le fit écarquiller les yeux.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et toute couleur quitta son visage. Bien que ce soit un mouvement stupide, il regarda autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un pouvait le voir dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable.

Et pendant ce temps, sous les draps :

**Gintoki : **_Meeeeeeeerde, je fais quoi!? Et bordel, qu'est-ce que fous Mayora dans mon lit- ...attends, non, hey, bordel, la blondasse qui se prend pour Sorachi, arrête de t'amuser à faire les apprenties fanfickeuses de skyrock qui écrivent façon théâtre, tu fais rire personne!_

Ce que Gintoki ne savait pas, c'était qu'en déclenchant la colère divine, il venait d'enclencher un sacré raz-de-marée. Car ouais, l'auteur, elle aurait pu faire que tout se règle en un chapitre, lui et Hijikata auraient baisé à la fin, point. Mais à ce moment, elle eut envie de les faire chier pour environ dix chapitres.

Hijikata sortit précipitamment du lit, et quand il trouva ses fringues par terre, il les ramassa, les mit en vitesse – pourquoi Gintoki ne les avait-il pas vues quand il était en pleine observation de la pièce? Bonne question. – et prit la poudre d'escampette. Et le Yorozuya resta planqué sous les draps, à se demander _bordel_ pourquoi il s'était caché.

Parce que ouais, c'était pas une si bonne idée, finalement. Il lui manquait un paquet de réponses qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il ne s'était pas caché comme un glandu sous ses couvertures. Par exemple, comment ils en étaient arrivés là!? Parce que ouais, là, c'était pas une blague, c'était sûr! Les trois conditions précédentes, c'était de la merde! Hijikata avait beau avoir une certaine rancune (réciproque d'ailleurs) envers lui, il aurait jamais joué une comédie débile comme celle d'Otae et des autres filles de la dernière fois!

Et puis, vu qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas vu la réaction de Mayora à son réveil, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il _savait _ou _non_. C'est vrai quoi! Si ça se trouve, l'autre s'en souvenait et était content d'avoir passé la nuit avec Gin-san! Peut-être qu'il passerait le lendemain matin avec des croissants pour le p'tit déj en l'appelant _honey_!

Gintoki, évidemment pas conscient de ne pas être _si irrésistible que ça _– et que l'auteur ait un dossier rempli de screenshot avec uniquement sa tronche aidait pas –, se posait sincèrement cette question. Pour lui, faire changer les orientations sexuelles, c'était possible! Il était pas si mal, et avoir un harem de terminators enragées le faisait pas garder les chevilles fines. Mais quand même, _Hijikata Toushiro_, il aurait dû se douter qu'il avait fallu un certain nombre de litres d'alcool pour qu'ils en finissent au pieu.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et la secoua. P'tain, p'tain, il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça! L'alcool, voilà ce que ça avait été, et peut-être que Hijikata ne savait vraiment pas que c'était lui son _partenaire_ de la nuit. S'il ne le savait pas, il suffisait de faire genre qu'il ne s'était rien passé! Il savait faire, ça!

Alors il se remit sur pieds, tanguant un peu, et alla chercher ses affaires. Son caleçon fraise : trouvé, son kimono : trouvé, son bokken : trouvé, et le reste aussi. Par-fait. Il ne s'était rien passé, se dit-il en sifflotant, malgré qu'il serre la mâchoire, le ventre noué à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Hijikata, une bonne demi-heure plus tard – et pas avant, car deus ex machina – , poussa doucement le battant pour inspecter la chambre et surtout son contenu. Rassuré quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il se mit à la recherche de ses clopes. Il souleva un oreiller, se hérissa en trouvant le paquet de capotes qui s'y trouvait, et n'osa pas regarder sous les draps. Il y avait vu des traces qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Il les trouva finalement sous le lit, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en les attrapant enfin. Il allait sortir immédiatement de cette chambre qu'il préférait rapidement oublier, quand il vit autre chose sous le matelas. Hijikata préféra vérifier ce que c'était, peut-être qu'il avait encore oublié un truc.

Mais c'était un carton de lait fraise.

Son corps entier se raidit, et la clope qu'il avait placée dans sa bouche tomba.

Non non non non non non, pas possible. Il secoua la tête en se martelant cette phrase, et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il referma le battant, il entendit des femmes de chambre papoter :

« Hey, il paraît qu'un client est parti sans payer ce matin!

– Oh, je l'ai vu passer! C'était un type avec une permanente, c'est ça? »

Non non non non non non, pas possible. Non non non non non non, pas possible.

Le vice-commandant serra les poings, et se dit que c'était pas imaginable, que c'était une coïncidence. Comme si ça se faisait pour de vrai, comme si c'était probable que deux nanas en parlent _juste_ au moment où il sortait de ladite piaule?

« Tu as vu en plus les draps de sa chambre! Je n'y touche pas! Je ne sais pas combien ils étaient, mais il n'y avait pas qu'un homme, j'en suis sûre! »

Hijikata allongea ses pas. Non non non non non non, pas possible. Il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Ohhh, c'est la chambre 421, c'est ça? Heureusement que je m'en occupe pas! »

Il se mit à courir. Merde, merde, merde! Non non non non non non, pas possible!

Mais c'était bien le numéro de la chambre d'où il sortait!

Sans même regarder la femme au comptoir, il sortit en courant de l'hôtel, voulant retourner à la caserne le plus rapidement possible, que personne ne le voie, qu'il ne se soit rien passé! C'était n'importe quoi!

Et ces deux imbéciles se ressemblaient bien trop. Car ils pensèrent la même chose. ''Si je sais, qu'il ne sait pas, et que je sais qu'il ne sait pas; tout va bien!''

Eh.

_Les quiproquos les plus absurdes naissent des personnes les plus débiles_

* * *

><p><em>Oui.<em>

J'ai conscience que ce chapitre laisse entrevoir le n'importe quoi que va être cette fic. Mais heh, les filles, depuis _quand_ Gintama a du sens? Et pis, je fais que des fics sérieuses ces derniers temps, laissez-moi me lâcher.

Alors voilà, c'est un peu(?) lourd, je vous rassure, toute la fic est pas non plus comme ça, j'ai exagérément pété le quatrième mur dans ce chapitre 1, alors que par la suite ça arrivera presque jamais. C'est juste que l'idée me faisait marrer. Je suis une gosse, je sais; et accrochez-vous bien : je suis fière de mes conneries.

En revanche, point important : cette fic n'est _pas_ terminée, elle est en court d'écriture, et j'ai pris la décision égoïste de commencer à publier aujourd'hui parce que je ne voulais pas ne rien faire pour l'anniversaire de Gintoki, mon personnage préféré de tous les temps à égalité avec Kaito.

Je publierai le chapitre 2 qui est aussi écrit intégralement une fois que ma fic Naruto aura été publiée dans son intégralité; donc le 23 novembre (ohh juste après l'épisode spécial Gintama!).

A plus!

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Vous en voulez plus de ce concentré de conneries? Ben merde pour vous, c'est que y a une vraie histoire derrière

Disclaiemr à Sorachi, et HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

><p>« Y a une couille dans le potage, Anego. »<p>

Otae acquiesça docilement, sans se départir de son sourire; qui pouvait à la fois signifier qu'elle était d'accord, ou alors qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire de ce que venait lui raconter Kagura.

« C'est terrible, en effet.

– J'te jure! haussa de ton la Yato, tapant du poing sur la table, la faisant dangereusement trembler. Gin-chan est bizarre, il a encore fait des trucs louches!

– Oh, mais je te crois, Kagura-chan, répondit doucement Otae, attrapant l'index de la rousse, qu'elle plia dans le mauvais sens dans l'espoir qu'elle cesse de détruire son mobilier.

– Genre, il était pas là toute la nuit, continua-t-elle en remettant son doigt en place comme si de rien était. Et il puait pas la merde, alors il était pas évanoui dans son vomi dans une rue comme il m'a dit! C'est un sale menteur!

– S'il te plaît, cesse de dire des choses aussi dégoûtantes quand je mange, ou je te lave la bouche au savon.

– Ouais, je suis d'accord, il a dû faire des trucs dégueulasses, tel que je le connais! » Elle se leva et cria avec ferveur, envoyant valser un pot de fleur dans sa rage : « Un vrai chien en chaleur, il serait capable de se frotter à n'importe quoi! Maman va lui faire bouffer sa permanente!

– Kagura-chan, je vais te casser un autre doigt. »

* * *

><p>« Shin-chan, tu ne vas pas chez Gin-san aujourd'hui.<p>

– Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui Grande soeur- euh, hey! Plutôt que Gin-san, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle à manger! Pourquoi les shôjis sont déchirés comme ça!?

– Il y avait des mouches, et Kagura-chan et moi les avons chassées.

– Depuis quand chasser les mouches ça laisse des traces de couteau sur les murs!? »

Otae fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se dirigea vers la cuisine, son frère la suivant religieusement.

« Gin-san n'est pas de bonne compagnie ces temps-ci. Pas qu'il le soit le reste de l'année, mais aujourd'hui je préfère que tu évites de le voir. Il pourrait corrompre ton esprit avec ses frasques dégradantes. »

Le binoclard haussa un sourcil, jetant un vague coup d'œil au sac qu'il tenait à la main car il s'apprêtait à se rendre aux Yorozuyas. Ils avaient un travail, aujourd'hui, mais dire non à sa sœur était toujours difficile...

« Il t'a fait quelque chose? Je sais que c'est un gros nul, mais mine de rien la plupart du temps c'est au final de gros quiproquos, alors tu devrais lui pardonner... s'il a insulté ta petite poitrine, ça partait probablement d'un bon sentiment-

– Shin-chan, souhaites-tu que je te scalpe comme je l'ai fait avec Kagura-chan? »

La brune soupira, et croisa les bras :

« Il semble encore avoir sévi dans les bars, il y a quelques soirs, et cela inquiète Kagura-chan. Je me suis ensuite renseignée, et il y a un hôtel à quelques rues d'ici qui le recherche car il est parti sans payer. Je me fiche d'avec qui il fornique, mais je ne veux pas que l'on te tombe dessus pour des choses dont il est coupable. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici tant que les choses ne se sont pas calmées. A la rigueur, tu peux passer le voir, mais je préférerai que tu n'y passes pas la journée. Tu pourrais venir m'aider au bar. »

L'inquiétude de sa sœur le rendit vraiment perplexe, mais quand il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son sac, il prit sa décision. Il se courba.

« Désolé, Grande sœur. Je viendrais t'aider ce soir, mais je passerai la journée là-bas. J'y vais! »

Otae soupira tandis que son petit frère quittait rapidement le dôjo. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses se produisaient, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes, et que tout se résoudrait rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Otae-san, je veillerai sur mon beau frère! »

La mâchoire douloureusement fermée malgré le petit sourire sur ses lèvres, elle prit son naginata.

« Il reste un mouche à chasser, je crois... J'espère que les mouches-gorilles seront bientôt en voie d'extinction. »

* * *

><p>Shinpachi passa la porte coulissante du petit appartement des Yorozuyas, annonçant clairement son arrivée. Enlevant ses zôri, il entra dans le salon et put y voir son patron vautré sur le canapé, encore en pyjama, son JUMP sur les yeux. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ne trouvant pas que quoique ce soit avait changé, et que Gintoki ne semblait pas plus stressé que ça d'être pourchassé comme le voleur qu'il était.<p>

Il s'approcha du placard, qu'il ouvrit, et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Kagura.

« Gin-san? Où est Kagura-chan? »

Un grommellement lui répondit, et il fronça les sourcils, s'approchant à grands pas du permanenté pour lui enlever son magazine de la tête.

« Allez, debout, flemmard! Il est déjà dix heures!

– Mghhh... être adulte c'est pouvoir se faire porter pâle si on veut pas bosser...

– C'est pas vrai, et en plus tu bosses jamais! Dépêche-toi, c'est à toi de faire le petit déjeuner en plus! Vu que j'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée d'où se trouve Kagura-chan, je vais la chercher, elle ne doit pas être loin. »

Gintoki se redressa avec un grognement, mais finit par marcher d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la cuisine, se grattant élégamment l'entrejambe. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, sortit la soupe miso qu'il mit immédiatement au micro-ondes, puis sortit le peu de riz qu'il leur restait pour le mettre dans le cuiseur. Quand Shinpachi passa devant la porte de la cuisine, prêt à retourner dehors pour y chercher son amie, Gintoki lança :

« Si tu veux des œufs sur ton riz, va falloir aller en acheter Pattsuan, c'est la dèche.

– Pas très nouveau en même temps.

– Va nourrir deux gamins et un chien énorme; et là tu pourras me faire la leçon.

– Je te rassure : techniquement je le fais déjà. Et en plus de ça on a un gorille stalker qui pique les restes. Je reviens!

– Si t'es pas là quand c'est prêt, t'auras rien du tout, sale gosse. »

Descendant les escaliers, l'adolescent alla toquer à la vitre d'Otose, lui demandant si elle avait vu passer la gamine rousse. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était partie accompagner Tama faire quelques emplettes. Il se dirigea alors vers le konbini d'où il vit sortir les deux femmes, suivies de près par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

« Yamazaki-san? »

L'espion se crispa, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à être coupé en pleine discussion avec sa bien-aimée. Et si Kagura n'en avait rien à faire de leurs ''jeux débiles d'adultes'' et se contentait de manger son sukonbu quelques mètres plus loin; Yamazaki savait qu'il fallait désormais qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette.

« S-Shin-Shinpachi-kun... je, je me contentais d'aider Tama-san à porter tous ces sacs plastiques!

– Bonjour Shinpachi-sama. Nous nous rendions faire des courses pour Otose-sama, moi et _Boss Kagura_. Nous avons croisé Yamazaki-san qui a bien voulu nous raccompagner. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? »

Shinpachi se contenta d'un œil torve dirigé vers l'Amanto, qui avait sûrement demandé au robot crédule de l'appeler ainsi; puis secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je suis juste venu chercher Kagura-chan pour le petit-déjeuner.

– J'espère que y aura des madeleines, j'ai envie d'avoir des madeleines! »

Les lubies de son amie le firent sourire, et ils repartirent en direction des Yorozuyas. Pendant ce temps-là, Yamazaki, gêné, dit qu'il allait retourner patrouiller.

« Ah, eh bien à bientôt.

– Merci, à vous aussi!

– Merci pour votre aide, rentrez-bien, le salua convenablement Tama. J'espère que tout ira bien avec ce _connard de vice-commandant de mauvais poil_. »

Le brun se hérissa quand elle répéta ce qu'il lui avait normalement secrètement confié. Shinpachi, cependant, ne s'en offusqua pas, et demanda :

« Il y a un problème avec Hijikata-san?

– Ben... ça fait quelque jours qu'il est cloîtré dans sa chambre, c'est tout... et il est encore plus aigri que d'habitude.

– Ça en fera deux alors, marmonna Kagura. Entre Gin-chan qui joue le chihuahua excité, et le mayora qui fait la gueule; j'espère au moins que les lecteurs arrêteront de voter pour eux aux sondages et que je deviendrais l'héroïne.

– Kagura-sama, je crois qu'il y a un dicton inscrit dans mes données qui dit que _l'espoir fait vivre_.

– Quoi, t'es pas d'accord, Tama? »

Le robot s'arrêta, ferma les yeux un instant pour repasser ses données.

« En effet, Gintoki-sama agit étrangement. Il n'est pas sorti de chez lui, sauf cas d'urgence comme une pénurie de lait fraise. Et il a payé son loyer. » un hoquet abasourdi de l'assemblée lui répondit. « Il s'est sans doute passé quelque chose le soir où il a passé la nuit en dehors de chez lui.

– Ah vous aussi? Hijikata-san a aussi disparu pendant une soirée, on ne savait pas où il était... »

Un silence se forma entre eux, qui s'étira, tandis que certains s'envoyaient des coups d'œils angoissés ou perplexes.

« Z'ont dû se croiser.

– Obligé. »

Kagura tourna immédiatement les talons, serrant son parapluie.

« Je vais demander à Gin-chan ce que mayora lui a fait!

– H-Hein? Comme ça!? s'écria Yamazaki.

– Ouais, et t'as intérêt à faire pareil!

– M-Mais...!

– Merci de bien vouloir nous rendre ce service, Yamazaki-san. » s'inclina Tama.

Le membre du Shinsengumi se retrouva ainsi tout seul, dans la rue, une main vaguement levée comme un signe de protestation, qu'il avait été incapable de prononcer à l'instant où Tama avait mis son grain de sel.

* * *

><p>« Hijikataaaaaaa... »<p>

La lente voix du capitaine du Shinsengumi se rapprochait lentement de sa porte, et le brun fronça les sourcils, faisant comme s'il n'entendait rien.

« Z'êtes mort? »

Une veine commença à battre sur son front, mais non, ça allait, tout baigne! Il n'allait pas du tout casser son pinceau de rage, non, c'était un homme civilisé.

« _Pas que ça me dérange_. »

Okita n'eut pas le temps de sortir son bazooka qu'un pied surgit de derrière le battant, bien décidé à lui péter la mâchoire. Mais sans sourciller, il l'évita, et sentit même un plaisir sadique venir chatouiller son estomac quand il vit l'éclat acier suivre la main de son vice-commandant.

« Dégage Sougo!

– Pourquoi, vous boudez?

– Ta gueule! Je bosse! »

Et ainsi, le plus jeune vit avec regret le brun ranger son sabre, et retourner dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de sa paperasse.

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Je m'en fous que vous soyez pas là, mais ça jacasse à la cafet', et si j'entends encore une fois votre nom, je vais sûrement vomir mon curry et je risque de tuer Tetsu.

– Comment, de mon simple nom, t'en est arrivé à tuer Tetsu!?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? »

Les deux yeux perçants furent assassins quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

« _Rien_. »

Okita haussa un sourcil.

« Ce mensonge est censé être crédible?

– Je t'emmerde! »

Des pas se firent soudain entendre de l'extérieur, et Hijikata oublia rapidement Sougo pour se concentrer sur Yamazaki qui lui apportait plus de papiers.

« Oi, et la patrouille de ce matin, rien à signaler?

– Euh... »

Ses deux supérieurs levèrent un regard surpris vers l'espion en entendant sa réponse. Il aurait voulu se frapper, car bon sang il était censé être un acteur hors pair, mais Hijikata le faisait vraiment trop flipper pour qu'il mente!

« Quoi? Un truc important? Le Jouishishi?

– Otsuu a sorti un nouvel album?

– Mais bordel, t'es vraiment policier toi!? s'énerva une seconde le vice-commandant avant de se retourner vers Yamazaki qui sifflotait.

– B-Ben... »

Immédiatement, l'affaire n'intéressa que plus Sougo, surtout si il y avait moyen de faire souffrir Yamazaki dans le processus. Alors, au bout d'une dizaines de minutes où Hijikata tortura bien psychologiquement son subordonné, qui ne pouvait même pas prononcer une syllabe de peur, celui-ci finit par crier :

« C'est Danna! J-Je suis tombé sur la chinoise e-et T-T-T-Shinpachi-kun, et ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait un problème! »

Déçu, Okita ne fit au final qu'hausser un sourcil, se disant que ce soir, pendant sa patrouille, il irait voir – ça l'occuperait, et s'il pouvait butter le cul de Kagura au passage, parfait – mais l'immobilité et le silence de Hijikata le surpris pour de bon.

« ...il a un... _problème_? » finit-il par murmurer, avec un ton qui pouvait sembler méfiant, et les joues peut-être un peu rouges.

Rarement l'on avait vu le Capitaine Okita ouvrir si grand les yeux.

* * *

><p>Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée au robot, les Yorozuyas montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à chez eux, pour y trouver la table mise et Gintoki habillé, buvant son lait fraise.<p>

« Il n'y a que deux portions de riz? S'étonna Shinpachi. Faut vraiment faire les courses...

– Mais nan, j'en prend pas. »

Il envoya un regard surpris au samouraï, qui grommela :

« Croyez pas que je vous ai laissé des parts, j'avais juste pas envie de manger du riz ce matin. »

L'excuse du samouraï réchauffa intérieurement le brun, qui s'attabla, tandis que Kagura se jetait sur la nourriture comme l'affamée qu'elle était. Elle geignit en disant qu'elle voulait, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, des madeleines, et Gintoki l'envoya chier deux-trois fois, finissant son carton qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau et mit ses pied sur la table, allumant la télé.

« On a croisé Yamazaki-san dehors.

– Hm, Jimmy-kun stalke Tama, c'est pas nouveau, fit-il, en pleine fouille archéologique de ses narines.

– Hey, ouais, Gin-chan! s'écria Kagura, qui avait oublié ce qu'elle était censé demander quand elle avait vu le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Si Mayora t'as fait un truc, t'inquiète pas, je défendrais ton honneur!

– Oui, expliqua l'otaku. Yamazaki-san nous a dit que ça fait quelques jours qu'Hijikata-san ne sort plus non plus; on se demandait si tu l'avais croisé ce soir-là. »

Un grand silence leur répondit, et la simple idée que Gintoki perde sa répartie leur fit écarquiller les yeux, effarés. Ses yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur l'écran sans le voir clignèrent rapidement.

« J-Je pige que dalle là. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'aie à voir avec ce connard? Il m'a rien fait, je l'ai pas vu, et je vois pas de quel soir vous parlez!

– Sale menteur! gueula Kagura en se levant, le prenant par le col, le soulevant sans problème. P'tit con, balance tout, ose même pas mentir à Maman, elle sait tout! »

Gintoki devint livide, et il répliqua en butant un peu sur ses mots.

« Mais sérieux, je comprends pas! Vous êtes tous là à me dire que je suis bizarre, mais c'est vous qui l'êtes! Il m'est rien arrivé!

– On dirait pas! Depuis quand tu payes le loyer, hein? On est pas les seuls à le penser! Alors dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé!

– Nan! »

Gintoki se dégagea de la poigne de Kagura, et sortit de la pièce avant qu'ils ne puissent voir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Les deux plus jeunes observèrent longuement la porte, puis Shinpachi soupira.

« Qu'il est buté.

– Pff. » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille, gonflant ses joues.

Mais il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes de silence pour que la porte se rouvre soudainement, pour laisser voir un Gintoki encore plus blanc qu'auparavant.

« Gin-san? s'étonna l'adolescent, dont la voix dérapa en voyant l'air ahuri de son patron. Hey, ça va? »

Le samouraï se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire crispé tirant sa lèvre.

« Y-Y a quelqu'un qui a payé l'hôtel à ma place. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Pas de suite de programmée, le chap 3 n'est pas encore écrit. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de publier sans avoir de l'avance, mais cette fic est mon défouloir; je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de frustration à pas lire la suite... lisez-ça comme un simple moyen de se relaxer ;) (càd : vous attendez pas à du grandiose niveau scénario)<p> 


End file.
